


Eulogy

by ineffablenerd



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Forgiveness, Gen, Wilde Week Day 1, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: Amelia says a short eulogy for Wilde after the Crash
Relationships: Amelia Earhart & Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018164
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in late with Starbucks*  
> Here have some Wilde week
> 
> Wilde Week Day 1:  
> "Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much."  
> **Forgiveness** / Revenge / Apathy

I don't know why you asked me to do this. I hated the man.

Oscar Wilde was an asshole. He was a smug know-it-all, he always had to have the last word and he could never just shut up and do what he's told.

We met under less then ideal circumstances. Working for very different sides. I hated him for that alone but he didn't have to be so  _ gracious _ about it all the time.

I kicked him off my ship, threatened him with a gun and said horrible things to him and he just  _ took _ it and made some puns and it was so  _ infuriating _ .

I didn't deserve his forgiveness for the things I said, I guess he mostly did it to annoy me anyways.

Rest in Peace Oscar.

I can't believe you finally let me have the last word.


End file.
